thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Brie (Survive)
Brie is a character who first appeared in Polimis' The Walking Dead: Survive, along with the other members of the cancer survivor group, Vernon, Clive, Boyd, and Joyce. Pre-Apocalypse Crawford, Georgia Not much was known about Brie's life prior to the apocalypse, besides the fact that she lived in the Crawford community and was a former student at St. Felicity's Catholic School, and also suffered with cancer after college, though it was in a remissive state by the time of Episode 4. She also lost all of her family after the apocalypse broke out. Post-Apocalypse "Around Every Corner" After the apocalypse broke out, she took sanctuary in the community of Crawford, which seemed like a safe haven from the zombie epidemic. Their leader, Oberson, tightened their security, eliminating or banishing the elderly, sick, or young. Brie, unfortunately, was a cancer survivor in a remissive state, and she, along with the rest of her survivor group, were targeted for elimination. Although half of the group was killed, the rest escaped Crawford, and fled into the sewers of Savannah, where they discovered an abandoned fallout shelter and a morgue, which they hunkered down in and waited out the zombie epidemic. After Lee came across the group hidden in their morgue, Vernon pointed a revolver at him and Brie pleaded that he should kill him, insisting that he was a member of Crawford. She worried that Lee would reveal their group's location, which would result in the group possibly being raided and killed. Lee talked Vernon down and disarmed him, much to the dismay of Brie. She was then an anti partisan towards Lee as a result of not totally believing him on account of not being from Crawford. Vernon later brought her along to raid Crawford with Lee's group, stating that she could be useful because of her knowledge of the Catholic school where the supplies were kept.She somehow got captured alongside Mark and were about to be executed, but Lee arrived in time to save her. When the group was arguing about whether Leland should be allowed on their boat or not, she voiced that she wanted a vote, but at that moment, walkers broke in and devoured Brie in front of the group. "Time Running Out" After being killed in the last episode, she reanimated and somehow made her way out of Crawford. She later appeared among the walkers who invaded the mansion the group was staying at. She can be killed with a meat cleaver by Lee or be shot in the head by Omid. Lee is shown to be saddened at having saw her this way. Death Killed By *Zombies (Alive) Several walkers invade the school. Brie was attacked by the walkers that had broken the door down. A walker bit her on the shoulder, another bit her on her leg, and (while attempting to flee) a third grabbed her by the forehead from behind. A final walker dug into her belly, ripping out an organ, which ultimately killed her. *Lee Everett (Zombified, Determinant) *Omid (Zombified, Determinant) Later, as the herd from "Long Road Ahead" arrived in Savannah, multiple zombies forced themselves into the manor that Lee and the group were staying in, Brie among them. As she stumbled to her feet and limped towards Lee, he planted his cleaver into her head, killing her instantly. If Lee doesn't kill her, Omid shoots her in the head instead. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Brie has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Appearances The Walking Dead: Survive *"Around The Corner" *"Time Running Out" (Zombified) Trivia *Brie is the only member of the cancer survivor group with a death. Category:Cancer Group Category:Survive Characters